


The Back-Up Logs

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Support System [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: A collection of prompt requests, scenes set during time skips, moments set before and after the original fic, alternative POVs, and side-character exploration all set within the little AU I created for Support System!





	1. Discovering Alec's Blog (...and relationship. But more importantly the blog)

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt inspired by [PatronusMalec](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/PatronusMalec), after a bit of discussion over Simon discovering Alec's blog! :)

  **Discovering Alec's Blog (...and relationship. But more importantly the blog)**

“I don’t see what the big deal is, Alec. Plenty of people use those apps! I bet you’ll find someone in no time!” Jace pushes, unable to just let the topic drop no matter how many times Alec subtly tries to tell him that he doesn’t want to use dating - or hook-up - apps, without explicitly stating why. A shared look with Izzy makes it painfully obvious he’s going to have to bite the bullet on this one, though, or else it’ll never end.

“I don’t need to find someone, Jace.” He gives one last try.

“Of course you do! You’re a great guy, Alec, and you deserve-”

“No, Jace, you don’t get it. I’m kind of already seeing someone.” Alec doesn’t know why he’s so hesitant to admit it. Maybe it’s because, like the idea of getting him together with someone, he knows that once Jace is aware of Magnus he’s never going to let _that_ topic go, either. It isn’t like he’s trying to hide anything anymore - his parents know now, and the threat of Camille and her photos still looms in the background, though she’s been silent for days now.

He hadn’t kept it a secret intentionally… maybe some of it is just making sure things worked out at the start. Maybe there wouldn’t be anything to tell. But there definitely is now, that much he’s certain of. They haven’t been together long but Alec already knows this isn’t going away any time soon.

“We _clearly_ need to get together more often,” Simon declares, situating himself on the sofa next to Izzy. “You’ve got a boyfriend and you haven’t said anything?!”

“It’s pretty new,” Alec admits. “But yeah. I have a boyfriend.”

“...and? You can’t just leave it at _that_!” Simon prods, bouncing a little on the edge of the seat, the movie they all planned on watching already forgotten in the background on the menu screen.

“His name is Magnus. And… I don’t know there isn’t that much to say? He’s kind, and he’s been there for me a lot after I came out to my parents, and I’m really glad we met.”

“How _did_ you meet?” Jace asks, making his way onto the other side of Alec on the sofa, looking at him just as expectantly as Simon is.

While Alec definitely doesn’t mind talking about having a boyfriend, and he certainly has no issues bragging about how wonderful Magnus is, he hadn’t really anticipated having to tell everyone that they met over some online chats… or that he found him again through a viral internet post.

“Uh…”

“Was it through an app? Is that why you kept giving me a hard time?” Jace demands.

“No! It was…” Alec hesitates, but they’ll find out eventually. Especially if things with Magnus work out, which he certainly hopes they will. “Online.”

“Oh?”

“He works at the online support chats, and I may or may not have spent an excessive amount of time chatting with him after they cancelled The Hunt.”

“...oh my god.” Simon’s words come slow, with a tone of dawning realization.

 _Here it comes,_ Alec braces himself. Of course Simon knew about the post, because he was even bigger into fandom things than Alec is, and he knows he watches the show, too. It would only make sense something like that crossed his path.

“What?” Jace asks. It’s very obvious from the look Alec shoots Izzy, and the smirk on her face as she watches Simon, that they know something he doesn’t here.

“ **_OH MY GOD,_ ** IT WAS YOU.” Simon seems to be entirely incapable of forming a coherent thought outside of the one he repeats.

“Is someone going to fill me in here?” Jace snaps, increasingly annoyed at being left out.

“Alec is internet famous.” Simon says, jumping up from the sofa to face Jace properly as he launches into the story. “There was this post - one of the workers from the support chats was talking with this guy and he wanted to find him again because he lost touch with him. So he made this blog post to try and find him again, and it got a _crazy_ amount of attention. There was a hashtag and everything.”

“Someone is going to have to show me this post.”

“I have it saved,” Izzy volunteers, wasting no time. Alec buries his face in his hands.

While Jace reads, Simon continues to talk, asking him questions almost faster than he can answer them.

Alec, to spare all of them what’s turning into a serious Q&A session, waits until Jace finishes reading the first and second posts that Magnus made about him, before launching into the full story of how they met, why Alec really wanted to go to that club the night he accidentally outed himself to them, his first ‘date’ with Magnus at the billboard, and dinner, and the near-disaster at The Institute, right up to Camille trying to ruin everything by setting them up. He left out some of the worse bits - the extent of the time he and Magnus spent not talking after the lunch debacle with Camille, his panic attack after visiting his parents, and things of that nature. But he hits all the main points.

Simon eats through his entire bag of popcorn before the end of Alec’s recollection. “We _really_ need to talk more often.”

“This is so much better than any movie we could’ve picked tonight,” Jace confirms. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us about any of this!”

“I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.” Alec shrugs.

“You're right.” Simon snorts. “Because falling in love with someone online and having them live in the same city as you, only finding out by accident, coming out to your _crazy conservative_ parents and then getting blackmailed by your new boyfriend’s crazy ex definitely isn’t big deal worthy at all.”

“...well when you put it that way.” Alec rolls his eyes. “And who said anything about love? We just started dating!”

“You came out to _Robert_ over him.” Jace points out, and the weight of that isn’t lost on any of them.

“That was long overdue.” Alec attempts to justify, stubbornly refusing to say any more on the topic.

“I think we’re missing the biggest betrayal of all this,” Simon says dramatically, turning to face Alec and bringing an accusing finger up to point at him. “You have a _blog_ and you didn’t tell me! You _know_ how long I’ve been trying to get you on there, and you had one _the entire time_ and never said a word!?” Simon brings the pointed finger back to rest his hand over his heart. “I could’ve followed you this whole time! Wait, _am I following you?_ What’s your username?”

Alec shakes his head. “Not happening.”

“You have to tell me!”

“Absolutely not. I stayed anonymous this long, I’m not about to ruin it now.”

“Izzy?” Simon turns hopefully to Alec’s sister, but she’s shaking her her immediately.

“Oh no, you’re not dragging me into this. Sorry, Si.”

“What are you hiding? _Do you write smut on there?”_

“What?! No!” Alec’s eyes are wide at the thought. “I just don’t want anyone to know.”

“Fine.” Simon relents with a sigh. And though they turn their attention to the tv at long last, the way Simon keeps poking at his phone and sneaking glances over at Alec leaves him with the sinking suspicion this isn’t going to be dropped so easily.

\---

 **M:** Your friend found me.

Alec gets the text the next morning.

 **A:** What?  
**M:** I think he said his name was Samson or something? I can’t remember, but he said he was your friend and he needed to know what your username was.  
**A:** I can’t believe Simon  
**M:** Simon, right, that was it. So he _is_ your friend?  
**A:** Unfortunately, at the moment. You didn’t tell him, did you? ****  
**M:** Of course not, darling. I figured there was a reason you didn’t tell him yourself. ****  
**A:** Thanks. I kind of like having that little space to myself, you know? **  
** **M:**...I have an idea, if you want to have a bit of fun with this?

Half an hour later Alec waits expectantly by his phone until it rings. He doesn’t hesitate to pick it up once he sees Simon’s name flash across the screen.

“Are you still _never gonna give this up?_ ” Alec asks without missing a beat, his playful tone reflective of the smile that crosses is face.

“I can’t believe you. If this wasn’t a direct attack on me, I’d be proud of you for even coming up with this.”

“It was mostly Magnus,” Alec admits. They made a fake account for Magnus to send Simon, telling him it was Alec’s. Except the only thing on the page was a video of Rick Astley’s “Never Gonna Give You Up” that auto-played on repeat.

“Well, just so you know, this only made me even more determined. I’m going to figure it out.”

“Good luck, Lewis.”

\---

Alec almost forgot all about Simon’s quest to discover Alec’s internet identity until there’s a knock on his door almost two full weeks after the Rick Roll incident.  He isn’t sure who he expects to see on the other side, but it certainly isn’t Simon.

“Hello, Alec.” Simon drawls, voice low and conspiratory. “Or should I say-” he pauses for dramatic effect, and Alec realizes what’s happening a moment too late to hide the surprise on his face. “-Cela!”

A second later Simon’s phone is in front of Alec’s face, his blog pulled up with RunesAndRings on full display; as if Alec needed any more proof that Simon had, in fact, managed to track down his account after that greeting.

“How?” Alec groans, brows furrowed in genuine surprise.

“It was easy, once I stopped to think about it. You went through and yelled at _every_ account being rude to, well, _you_ in Magnus’ post.”  

This is somehow even more embarrassing of a revelation than having Simon simply find the account. Now Alec looks mortified.

“Plus - Cela? Really? That name isn’t exactly the Riddle of the Sphinx… for someone trying to hide you weren't particularly clever about it. A _nd_ you put ‘rings’ in your username.” Simon scoffs, clearly very proud of himself. “But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” He promises.

“Not even Jace?”

Simon laughs. “Especially not Jace. I know he’d never let you hear the end of it.”

“Thanks.” Alec glances behind him. “...did you really come here just to rub that in my face?”

“I wanted to see your expression. And can I just say: _totally worth it_.” Simon nods eagerly in agreement with his words, smiling.

“Well, I’m not doing anything else right now, if you wanted to grab a coffee and ramble at me forever about my account.”

“What makes you think I read through it?” Simon pretends to sound offended at the assumption, but when Alec remains silent and simply stares at him, one eyebrow quirked, he relents. “Okay, fine, I read back through the entire blog once I found it.” Simon’s eyes light up and his speech picks up in speed, a thing he does whenever he’s too excited for his own good. “And we have _so many things to talk about…”_


	2. The Chat Proposal That Never Was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt requested/inspired by [HIghWarlockVIE](http://www.twitter.com/HighWarlockVIE), : How things could have played out, if Alec's original plan of proposing in the support chats had gone, well, according to plan.

**2\. The Chat Proposal That Never Was**

 

If there’s anything Alec’s worried about, it’s how much longer he can keep this a secret before he has to say something. He’s covering his bases the best that he can, and thankfully Catarina and Ragnor are doing their part to try and ease Magnus’ suspicions, but he can’t stand the idea that Magnus is worried about them at all. He has no reason to be - things are great. In fact, things are better than great - they’re  _ wonderful _ , and Alec wants to make sure that they can keep it going for as long as they possibly can. 

For the rest of their lives, ideally. 

But Cat messages him every time Magnus voices a concern, and this last time was like a punch to the gut. Magnus is worried about Alec sneaking around, which is more than fair - but he thinks that Alec might be cheating on him. That… that he can’t have. Not even if it means ruining his plan on proposing on their anniversary. 

Two more days. He almost breaks - he almost says something, but Magnus seems alright around him. Alec knows it’s an act, but he isn’t  _ supposed _ to know it’s an act. So he plays along  like everything is fine, trying to pay extra attention to Magnus while they’re together to ease the worries he isn’t supposed to know Magnus has. 

Two more days. It’ll be fine. 

Alec stays strong, holding his resolve until the night of their nine month anniversary . Alec doesn’t want to give away how eager he is - with just a touch of nerves - so he tells Magnus he can’t meet for dinner that night, and only gives him a quick, unassuming text before his shift. 

**A:** Have a good night!     
**M:** You too. Miss you, wish we could’ve gotten together today.   
**A:** Me too. Soon, though! <3 

A text from Ragnor confirms that he has a break at midnight, and can come down to let Alec into the building then. When Alec arrives he’s surprised to find that he’s shaking a little. Ragnor sees it when he catches sight of Alec fidgeting with the phone in his hand. 

“Cold, or nerves?” Rangor asks, making enough eye contact that Alec knows lying is pointless. 

“Both?” He laughs. “Okay, fine. Nerves. I just… what if he doesn’t say yes?”

“He will.” There’s a sincerity there that Alec still isn’t used to hearing from Ragnor, but it only makes the words carry that much more weight to them. Ragnor wouldn’t fake it, he wouldn’t lie just for Alec’s sake. “So relax.” 

“Alright. So it’s all set up, then?” 

“Yes. I have just the spot for you to wait, and as long as no one makes a scene of you being there you can stay there until you connect before going over to him. Just like you planned.” 

“Thank you. This means so much to me, I really appreciate it.” 

Ragnor shrugs. “Save the sentimentality for the proposal, Lightwood.” 

Alec smiles, and follows to where Ragnor motions for him to stand against a wall by some water fountains, but not before pointing out where Magnus’ desk is. It faces away from where he waits, so he should be good.  _ Should _ . So much of this is up to fate now - Magnus not turning around, or coming over to use the water fountains, or someone realizing he shouldn’t be here and kicking him out before he can even connect to Magnus’ chat. 

And now it’s time for him to put his luck on things going smoothly to the test. 

Pulling out his phone, he connects through to the support chat. The first try is someone named Tessa G. He tries two more times before he ends up with Ragnor ( **Ragnor** : You better hurry up before the shift is over, Lightwood), and one more after that until he sees the name cross the top of his phone screen that still brings . 

_ Support: You are chatting with Magnus B. _   
**Magnus** : ...Alec?    
**Alec** : Hey there, Magnus.    
  
Alec is more nervous than he anticipated, and he’s thankful that Ragnor and Catarina aren’t anywhere they can see him right now because he’s certain they’d both be laughing at him if they could. His eyes dart anxiously around his surroundings, as if somehow Magnus might be able to sense his presence there, or that someone nearby could read his thoughts. Not for the first time he wonders if maybe this is too much… that maybe he should scrap the whole idea while he still can, and do something else. He’s never been more positive about anything in his life, but that doesn’t mean Magnus feels the same.

**Magnus** : Is there something I can help you with? You can’t be that bored home without me.    
**Alec** : I always wish you were here when you’re not.    
**Magnus** : ...Listen, any more talk like that and this is going to become a  _ very _ different kind of chat.    
  
Alec laughs at that, ducking his face into his shoulder as he does to keep the chuckle muffled.    
  
**Alec** : Well, you  _ were _ the one to initiate our first chat date, so…   
**Magnus** : Don’t remind me. I was mortified.    
**Alec** : I wasn’t a lot better ‘helping fate along’.    
**Magnus** : We really weren’t subtle, were we?   
**Alec** : At least it wasn’t just us. I think the universe meant for us to be together.    
**Magnus** : I’m inclined to agree, Alexander.    
**Alec** : That’s why I wanted to do this. To bring it all back around to where it started.    
**Magnus** : ...do what?   
**Alec** : I think I knew the moment I decided to tell you I was gay. I hadn’t told anyone other than Isabelle, but I knew it was okay to tell you. I  _ wanted _ to tell you, this guy I hardly knew, this guy I never met. I didn’t realize it then, though. I realized it when I decided not to come back to the chats. It hurt more than I ever expected it to. Staying away was almost impossible. That’s when it really hit me how much I cared about having you in my life already. And it only grew from there. From the way you sought me out, the concern you expressed over how I would feel about the comments on your post, and every moment since then - you’ve done nothing but win me over with how kind-hearted you are and how much compassion you put into every facet of your life.   
  
Alec sends the message with the click of a button and begins to make his way on unsteady legs towards Magnus’ desk. He watches his boyfriend’s head move slightly left to right as he reads across the lines and though he can’t see his face at all, he does catch the slight hitch in his shoulders, coupled with a deep breath and a slow rise and fall of shoulders. Just as Magnus’ hands move back to the keyboard to reply, Alec sends another message he continued to type as he walked. He’s still two rows back, and takes his time so Magnus doesn’t see him until he’s fully done reading. 

**Alec** : I always dreamed about meeting someone like you, but I never imagined it would ever actually happen. I fall more in love with you every single day we’re together, and I hope I never stop for the rest of our time together. 

  
Alec hears Magnus mutter a soft, “Oh, Alexander…” out loud which draws glances from the people on either side of him. But when they look over at Magnus they see Alec coming up behind him, holding a small black box in his hands where his phone was a moment ago. He brings a finger up to his lips in a silent plea not to react while Magnus reads the last of the message.    
  
**Alec** : You once told me that if I had ‘any other questions’, I shouldn’t hesitate to ask you here. Right now I only have one, but it’s the most important one I’ll ever ask: Magnus Bane, will you marry me?   

Alec kneels down behind Magnus, realizing now that he didn’t exactly think through the part where Magnus is still staring at the computer screen and entirely unaware that Alec is, well,  _ there _ . But when Magnus reaches the end of the message and starts crying, sniffling in his attempts to contain it, Alec seizes the opportunity. 

“...is that a yes?” 

Magnus spins in his chair, pushing it back in surprise at the sight of Alec kneeling on the ground behind him. His chair collides with the desk and rattles it, drawing over even more eyes to the scene playing out in the otherwise uneventful rows of quiet computer work spaces. There are now murmurs as people catch on to exactly what’s happening, but Alec pays them no mind. His focus is entirely on Magnus who continues to blink away tears through wide eyes. 

Magnus looks at the ring, and then at Alec, who tries not to let the uncertainty he feels show in his expression. Instead he keeps a small, hopeful smile firmly in place, waiting for a reply. 

Magnus nods twice, not trusting his words at first, and then lets out the word “yes” through a noise that’s half laugh and half sob, dropping to his knees next to Alec to pull him into a kiss. They can barely keep their lips together through their widening smiles, but it hardly matters because seconds later Alec pulls away in order to slip the ring onto Magnus’ finger, making it official. 

“It’s perfect,” Magnus says in awe.    
  
“Then it’s in good company,” Alec replies smoothly, fueled by the relief he feels now that the uncertainty is gone. 

Alec says, blinking away a few tears of his own of both happiness and relief. Alec stands first, reaching a hand out to help pull Magnus up as well.  

“Did you really think I might say no?” 

“I hoped not, but it is kind of soon, and--” 

“You never have to doubt how much I love you. Not now, or tomorrow, or for the rest of our lives,” Magnus reassures him, not letting go of Alec’s hands even though they’re both standing now.  

Alec can’t help but look down at where it touches against his own skin before looking back up to meet Magnus’ gaze, both with fresh tears shining in their eyes. “I love you too, Magnus.” 


	3. Closing Old Chapters and Opening New Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt requested/inspired by [CoffeeMundane](http://www.twitter.com/coffeemundane), : Magnus graduating and getting a job at what he loves.

**3\. Closing Old Chapters and Opening New Doors**

 

Magnus, for all the protesting he did over every bit of help Alec offered him along the way, knows that he couldn’t have done this without him. With over a dozen job applications sent out into the world awaiting follow-ups, potential interviews, or denials that will send him right back to square one, Magnus Bane is only one day away from his graduation ceremony. He finished classes almost a week ago officially, and with his last final received the notification that his scores for the semester left him graduating with honors. It’s even high enough to pull up the lackluster performance of the last chunk of his original time in school, the part where he stopped caring about his classes, or his job, or his friends, or anything that wasn’t Camille.  

He’s amazed at the difference having the right people around can make. In fact, he never stops being amazed at the impact Alexander Lightwood has on his life on a daily basis. 

Tomorrow will be a day of celebration, but today they have to make it through a family dinner at the Lightwoods, being thrown in special honor of celebrating his graduation. It’s far from his first dinner there, and Alec gave him every opportunity to turn down the offer, but the gesture is nice and Magnus agreed. His relationship with Alec’s family isn’t the best, but it’s better than it was at the start. He and Maryse get along surprisingly well now, and Max likes him as long as Alec does, so no problems there. Izzy, of course, is lovely and quickly becoming a close friend of his. And Robert… well, Robert tolerates him. And so long as Magnus is attending, Alec’s grandparents seem to suddenly have some other pressing business they cannot possible reschedule come up. 

At least that’s two less seats they’ll have to worry about for the wedding, he thinks ruefully, never quite over the guilt he feels over being part of something that isolates Alec from his family, no matter how awful those family members might be. 

They’re halfway through the meal and talk of plans now that classes are over when Magnus brings up his nerves regarding the applications he sent out over the past few weeks. “

“Oh, about that,” Robert chimes in, after being suspiciously quiet up until that point. He has the slightest hint of a smirk on his features, but when Magnus gives Alec a questioning look all Alec does is shrug before Robert continues. “I put a call in to a friend I have over at the Brooklyn Museum when Alec mentioned you were applying.”

Magnus tenses. He wants to appreciate the help - he wants to be thankful that Alec’s father is doing anything other than looking at him like he’s the man who ruined his son - but all he can feel is resentment over the idea that if the Lightwoods step in to get him this job then he’s going to feel like he owes them. He wants to get this job on his own, because of his work ethic and potential, not because Robert Lightwood tossed his influence around to get him in somewhere. But there’s no good way to say that, and it’s too late now, it’s already done. 

“Dad, I told you not to,” Alec cuts in, which makes Magnus feel a little better. He told Alec more than once he wanted to do this on his own when Alec offered the same sort of help (as much as he hates it, he knows how useful his family name can be in a pinch). For a second Magnus worried he went behind his back and did it anyway, but it’s a relief to know that isn’t the case. 

“It didn’t matter,” Robert continues. “I called into Mr. Weyland and said that I had a candidate for their opening in the curator's office, but they told me they already had a very promising applicant they’re reaching out to Monday.”    
  
“Oh,” Magnus says, his face falling. As much as he didn’t want the assistance, the idea of a rejection even  _ with _ the Lightwoods help didn’t bode well for his job prospects. Alec reaches over and takes his hand on the table, giving it a little squeeze. 

“I wouldn’t look too upset just yet. I was curious enough to ask who it was - and if I were you, I’d stay by my phone Monday.” Robert finishes his cryptic sentence and returns to eating, leaving his words to settle over the table, the implication hitting in a wave of initial disbelief. Surely he isn’t inferring what Magnus  _ thinks _ he’s inferring? 

“They want to hire me?” Magnus asks, because he has to be certain. 

“Pending an interview, yes. He was rather impressed with the miraculous turnaround in your grades after you dropped out previously, and said you had a… how did he phrase it… ‘passion and personality that shone through, even on paper’ - which I don’t doubt.” 

Magnus doesn’t mind the somewhat backhanded compliment when it comes along with the knews that he has an interview with one of his top prospects (because not only is it a big museum, but it’s close to home), and that  _ they already like him _ . And all of that on top of the fact that they were already going to call him before Robert tried to step in: they were interested in him without any influence or suggestion. 

“That’s great!” Alec says, reaching for his glass of wine on the table and tilting it slightly in Magnus’ direction, waiting for him to do the same in a celebratory cheers. “Looks like we’ll have more than just your graduation to celebrate now.” 

He gently taps his glass against Alec’s and takes a long sip. “Well, I don’t have it quite yet. But, it’s a step closer.” 

“You’ll get it,” Alec says without a hint of doubt. Alec’s eyes hold such a palpable sense of pride and love that Magnus thinks he could drown in them if he stares back for too long. 

Magnus spends the rest of the dinner on cloud nine, an air of lightness which carries over to his graduation ceremony the following day. 

He knows the ceremony is optional and really just for show - he gets his diploma whether he walks across that stage or not - but he jumps at the opportunity to buy a rather excessive outfit that almost no one will see since it’ll be under his robes the entire time. Cat, Ragnor, and Alec are all in the audience to cheer him on when his name is called, and honestly, it isn’t how he pictured this moment growing up but it’s everything he needs now that he’s in it.  

“This cap ruined my hair,” he laments when he finds them in the sea of people afterwards. 

“I don’t think anyone here is looking at your hair,” Ragnor points out. 

“Well, that’s not entirely true,” Alec admits with a smirk. “But I’ve seen it in the morning after he fell asleep with it wet on accident, so--” 

“ _ I thought we were never to speak of that, _ ” Magnus hisses, almost at the same time Ragnor’s face lights up. 

“Please tell me you have photos.” Ragnor practically pleads with Alec.

Magnus gives Alec a look that tells him clearly that the answer is no, no matter what the real answer is, and Alec shrugs innocently. “No, I don’t think I do…” he says out loud, but the moment Magnus looks away Alec nods quickly and mouths the word ‘later’ to him. 

And if Ragnor just  _ happens  _ to stumble upon those photos on Alec’s phone while they celebrate with drinks back at their place, well, that would hardly be Alec’s fault. 


	4. Hearts in Sync

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their first Valentine's Day together rolls around, Alec decides to make plans to surprise Magnus with. As it turns out, he might not be the only one with a surprise or two.

**Hearts in Sync**

 

As Valentine’s Day approaches - their first one together _at all_ let alone their first one as fiancés - Alec wants to make the event something memorable. He can’t exactly get off of work for it to be a whole-day affair because it’s one of the busiest jewelry buying days of the year. It says something about the last-minute shoppers of the city who wait until the day of to stop and pick something up for their significant others, but there’s nothing he can do about that. The unfortunate fact of the matter is that the store will be far too busy to leave Izzy alone. In fact, they convince Maryse to swing by for a few hours in the morning just to help with the rush and cashing people out.

Magnus insists he doesn’t need anything special and that a quiet night in together is more than enough, but something feels off about it every time Alec suggests they make plans… like Magnus _wants_ to do something, but he just isn’t saying it. Deciding to take the gamble (and knowing how much Magnus enjoys a good night out), Alec secretly makes reservations at The Institute for a throwback to their first date. It’s easy enough to reserve himself a table for two even though Valentine’s Day is a mere two weeks away, and he decides not to say anything, but to surprise Magnus the day of.

Perhaps he can sit on this secret a bit better than he had the last one.

When the morning of the 14th rolls around, Alec wakes up ready to tell Magnus to be dressed and ready to go out to dinner after he gets home, when Magnus rolls over in bed to face him with a slow smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Alexander.” Magnus leans in for a kiss, slow and lingering, and Alec knows that he’s going to end up rushing to get ready at the last minute. Alec doesn’t mind.

 

The pair of them spend far too long hidden away under the covers, refusing to detangle themselves from one another until Alec’s 4th - and final - back-up alarm sounds. He finally pushes the covers off of himself with a reluctant groan, one that Magnus echoes at the rush of cool air that hits him in Alec’s absence.

Alec’s in such a rush to get ready and leave that he forgets to warn Magnus about the dinner reservations until Magnus texts him around lunch.  
  
**M:** You’re still coming right home after work, right?  
**A:** Yeah. Don’t start cooking anything without me! Promise?  
**M:** No arguments here. Can’t wait to see you! <3    
**A:** <3

By this point he figures there’s no harm in just waiting until he gets back to say something - if he drops hints now, Magnus is just going to text him the rest of the afternoon about it and he can’t keep checking his phone.

When Alec gets back from work, however, Magnus is already dressed up. Far more dressed up than a simple dinner at home would require, which is Alec’s first hint that something is up.  

“Get ready, we’re going out.” Magnus informs him with a sly smile.

Alec stops, thinking that Magnus somehow found out about his surprise. “What?” he asks, caught off-guard.

“I made plans for us, for tonight. Did you really think I was going to let our first Valentine’s Day together pass without marking the occasion?” Magnus looks up at him expectantly from the sofa, the wide grin on his face drooping slightly when Alec hesitates instead of responding with immediate enthusiasm. “...unless you don’t want to do anything. I didn’t think you’d mind since you kept asking me, but I can cancel-”

Alec shakes his head quickly. “No, I don’t mind! Of course I don’t. I just wasn’t expecting it.” That certainly isn’t a lie. He absolutely isn’t expecting Magnus to have dinner plans for them; obviously, because he made plans of his own for the evening.

Magnus seems skeptical. “Are you sure?”

Alec nods, smiling properly as he forces the momentary distress of his own plans being ruined out of his mind. As much as he’s certain Magnus would’ve loved the surprise he’d rather let Magnus be the one doing the surprising, especially since he’s clearly very eager about whatever it is he has worked out for them. Plus, Magnus did beat him to it, and Alec doesn’t particularly care what they do so long as they’re together.

“I’m positive. Give me a minute to change and we can head out.” Once he’s in the bedroom Alec shuts the door and pulls out his cell phone, placing a quick, quiet call to cancel his reservations before focusing his attention on his wardrobe. Alec digs through their closet for a moment, pushing past the hangers in the front full of Magnus’ shirts to get to his more modest selection of shirts toward the back. He finally settles on a simple maroon dress shirt and black slacks combination that pairs well with the current red streak in Magnus’ hair and the red-accented outfit Magnus has on without really thinking about it.

“Matching in red on Valentine’s Day? We’re really going to be _that couple_ , aren’t we,” Magnus says with a good-natured laugh when Alec steps back into the living room, walking forward to meet him, arms wrapping around his waist before he pulls Alec into a kiss.

“I didn’t even think about it, honestly.” Alec admits when he leans back enough to speak. “It just looked nice.”

“Well, you got that much right. You look so good I almost don’t want to share you with the world,” Magnus admits, arms still wrapped around Alec as he leans in for another kiss. “But our reservation awaits.” Magnus finally relents, stepping away.

“Do I get to know where we’re going?” Alec asks, eyebrow raised in question.

“Nope.” It’s all Magnus will say on the subject as he hails a taxi and - much like Alec had on the night they got engaged - whispers the address to the driver so Alec can’t hear.

“How dare you use my own tactics against me.” Alec pouts. His lips are soon caught in another quick kiss.

“Now, now. No frowns on those lips tonight. You’ll find out soon enough... and I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” Magnus looks very pleased with himself and Alec settles into the back of the cab, easing against Magnus’ shoulder. They chat a little about their days - which is mostly Alec complaining about all of the last-minute jewelry shoppers who just wanted the cheapest thing they had in stock - and Magnus shakes his head. “Those poor people’s dates.”

They’re going in the same direction as The Institute and Alec racks his brain for other places in the area that Magnus might want to take them to for Valentine’s Day. It doesn’t even occur to him until the taxi pulls onto that very street what’s happening.

“...you’re taking us to The Institute.” Alec realizes as the taxi slows to a stop.  

“I am. I made the reservation months ago, actually. Before we were even engaged. I loved the idea of spending our first Valentine’s Day at one of the places where it all started.”

Alec smiles, warm and genuine. “Yeah, me too. It’s perfect.” He can’t believe they had the same exact idea on how they wanted to spend the night - right down to pretending they didn’t want to do anything and trying to surprise the other. They’re so in sync that Alec almost feels as if he should expect it by now, and yet it never ceases to amaze him.

Alec slides out of the cab and waits on the sidewalk, scarf pulled tight around his neck against the February chill while Magnus pays for the cab. Thankfully there’s only a small line waiting to check in for reservations, so they’re inside and warm again soon enough.  

Raj spots him and frowns. Alec and Magnus have been back once or twice since that first date, so Raj recognizes him now… not that he’d forget who Alec is after that first time when Mr. Starkweather nearly fired him on the spot for trying to turn him out the door. Alec tries to take a step back hoping Magnus would speak first, but Raj beats him to it.

“Mr. Lightwood, I thought you were cancelling your reservation?” He speaks slowly, buying himself time as he’s already considering how to best damage control either telling Alec he has to wait now, or giving Alec someone else’s spot.

“Hmmm? No, I believe there’s one under Magnus’ name.” Alec tries to play dumb, motioning for Raj to drop it with a quick hand motion but Raj misses the hint.

“No, I’m talking about the one you just called to cancel about an hour ago.”

Alec winces, looking guiltily at Magnus who spins around to face him once he realizes what Raj is talking about.

“ _You cancelled dinner plans you made and didn’t say anything?!”_ Magnus accuses, in a tone with forced offense. He doesn’t seem to _actually_ be mad, thank God.  “You just pretended you had nothing planned and let me go on about my own thing!”

“Yes, well, if it makes you feel any better, you made your plans first.” Alec admits. “You were so eager when I got back I just went with whatever you had in mind. I’m happy doing anything as long as it’s with you.”

Magnus opens his mouth as if he’s going to argue again, but just huffs out a sigh as his expression softens. It’s a touching moment until Raj awkwardly clears his throat, reminding them of the small line behind them.

“Right. The reservation for Magnus Bane, Raj. If you’d please.” Raj smiles and nods, grabbing two menus and leading them to the bar - to the same two seats they sat in the first time they were here, in the corner, mostly out of sight for the regular traffic of the restaurant. And, of course, with Underhill behind the bar.

Once they’re seated - Alec with his regular wine in front of him and Magnus with a gin martini , both of which arrive in front of them without either saying a word - Alec finds himself lost in one of those moments where he’s struck by just _how much_ he loves the man sitting next to him. The little things like these - the details, knowing exactly what the other would want and appreciate - are how he knows without a doubt that he and Magnus are going to last forever.

“I can’t believe we planned the same night out,” Alec says with a laugh.

“I can’t believe you weren’t going to tell me _you made plans too_ ,” Magnus refuses to let go.

Alec rolls his eyes, taking a sip of wine. “This really is the perfect spot, isn’t it? Who would’ve imagined that first time we were here, drunkenly sneaking out through the kitchen, we’d end up engaged by our first Valentine’s Day.”

“I did.” Magnus says without hesitation. “At least, I hoped.” He shrugs, as if admitting this isn’t a pretty big confession. They always spoke of their ‘chat crushes’ before, but rarely anything more serious, not during the days before they meet at the billboard. “I think some part of me was already in love with you before we properly met in person.”

Alec stares, surprised. “Really?”

Magnus nods. “Yeah. I convinced myself it was just me building you up in my head, but we got along so well. And of course if you just wanted to be friends I would’ve been okay with that, because having you as a friend would’ve been better than not having you around at all. But, well, I’m glad you wanted more, too.”

“Me too. Obviously.” Alec says, waving his hand in the air to showcase the ring on his finger to prove his point  just as Underhill returns with their appetizer.

“...a little more than just surprised alleyway boyfriends now, I see?” Underhill asks, smirking. “Congratulations! In that case, first drinks are on the house.” Underhill glances back over at Magnus. “I guess that means I should stop winking at you now?”

“You should’ve stopped winking at him when we were ‘surprised alleyway boyfriends’” Alec points out, tone falsely serious, and the three of them laugh. A few people around them shoot strange glances their way but Alec hardly notices them. Some he recognizes as family friends, others total strangers, but none of them matter like he seemed to think they did once upon a time.

No, the only person in this room who truly matters to him is sitting next to him, eyes locked in mutual adoration. Magnus Bane. His fiancé. The love of his life. And it’s a day of love, yes, but really it doesn’t feel that much different than any other day, because he’s positive that he loves Magnus with everything he has every single day of the year, and he’s confident that Magnus feels the same.

Maybe they dress up a little fancier tonight, spend a little more on meals and drinks that are a touch extravagant, but the love they share remains the same: constant, honest, and thriving  under the promise of a forever together.

“To the first of many Valentine’s Days,” Alec says, raising his glass in a toast before dinner arrives.

“May each be better than the last,” Magnus adds, clinking his drink against Alec’s.

Neither doubts the truth of that wish, knowing that if either of them have any say in it it’ll be much more than just a dream for their future. There was a time not too long ago when Alec never would’ve imagined a future as bright as the one he faces now.

But when every day seems to be more amazing than the last Alec has no trouble buying into that future now, so long as it’s with Magnus by his side.


	5. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's mind is made up, but there are a few people he needs to talk to first, and one major piece of his plan to create, with the right help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted/Inspired by [CoffeeMundane](http://www.twitter.com/coffeemundane) : Alec’s shady proposal planning.

“I think I’m going to propose.” The words tumble out of Alec’s mouth while he sits across from Isabelle at a coffee shop down the street from the jewelry store. They were both awake early enough to sit down and actually enjoy a bit of breakfast and coffee for a bit before they have to go set up for opening. It isn’t what he means to say, but the thought seems to occupy the back of his mind 24/7 these days, and in a lull it just sort of _comes out_. Instead of feeling any apprehension in saying it out loud he only feels relief at finally admitting it to more than just himself.

 

It started off as a consideration here and there during little moments - like the times the two of them were talking and the conversation slipped into speaking casually of something a year, or two, or more down the line - and he realized that the potential of a forever together might be on Magnus’ mind, too. Once and a while turned into about once a day, then a few times a day, and recently it reached the point of flitting across his thoughts almost every time he looked at his boyfriend. There isn’t a doubt in Alec’s mind that he needs to do something about it, but while he’s positive he wants it and he’s pretty sure Magnus does, too, he wants the outside opinion (and approval) of three people first: Isabelle, Ragnor, and Catarina.

Izzy is the rational start, and when he tells her over breakfast that morning she nearly chokes on the muffin she just took a bite of before he spoke.

“Is that a good near-death experience, or a bad one?” He asks after Isabelle finally falls silent after several moments of violent coughing that draws the attention of half the coffee shop’s patrons.

“Good! Of course it’s good, have you _met_ the two of you? I’ve never seen two people so hopelessly gone for one another.” Izzy says. “Did you really think I’d tell you not to?”

Alec shrugs. “I don’t know. He’s the first actual boyfriend I ever had… we haven’t even known each other for a full year yet.”

“And do any of those things matter to you?”

“Nope,” Alec confirms easily enough.

“Then there you go.” She beams. “When are you doing it? How are you doing it? I know a lovely flower place, and my friend just got a job at a travel agency, you could book a vacation and--”

“Woah, Iz, calm down. I appreciate the enthusiasm but I don’t think a trip to Bermuda or a hundred roses are quite the way to go. I haven’t really thought about the specifics yet, I just decided this is something I want to do. Ideally sooner rather than later.”

“You could go to the top of the Empire State Building and--”

“-- _Isabelle_.”

“Right. Fine, I’ll shut up for now. You can ask me later when you realize you’re hopeless and need my help.” Isabelle reeled herself back in but couldn’t wipe the almost comically wide smile from her face for the rest of their breakfast.

\-----

He’s doing this. It starts off slow - a call to a friend in the business, some time set aside for him to sneak out of town and look into creating the perfect ring with Lydia. They met at a convention once, both drawn towards the more unconventional panels and stylings being discussed, which is exactly what Alec needs just then.

“Meteorite,” Alec’s saying.

“Ahhh, yes. That’s been rising in popularity lately, isn't it?” They’re at Lydia’s shop, one she inherited from her own family’s business, thankfully rather good at the job she was expected to take over from her parents.

Alec nods. “Yeah, Magnus saw it in one of my magazines, then we happened to come across one in a store in the city, he brought it up for _weeks_ afterward. But I want to do something else, too.”

There’s a glimmer of excitement in Alec’s eye.

“What, bits of outer space aren’t enough for your fiance?” Lydia laughs.

“One, he’s not my fiance yet. And two, no. I want two bands - one of the meteorite, and one of dinosaur bone. Like this.” Alec pulls out a sketch he drafted up of the ring, with the emerald in the middle.

“... _and_ a suspended gem? Jesus, Alec. Do you know how much work this is going to take? That’s assuming we can even get our hands on the material. How long has it been since you even made anything from scratch?”

Alec winces. “It’s.. ambitious. But that’s what you’re here for, right? I’ll take care of the worst of it, but please say you’ll help me.”

Lydia considers the pleading look on Alec’s face like she really, _really_ wants to say no, but sighs in the end. “Fine. You know I can’t resist a challenge anyway. Let me know when you’re coming by, but the workshop is yours whenever you want it.”

“Thank you.”

“He’s really worth all this?” Lydia asks, looking back down at the daunting design.

“No,” comes Alec’s sincere reply. “He’s worth so much more, but this is a start.”

\-----

Alec finds that he’s far more nervous to talk with Catarina and Ragnor than he was to talk with Isabelle. Which makes sense - for Izzy, he knew she would support him no matter what. She’s his sister, she’s on his side. But with these two… they’re Magnus’ best friends. They’re his _family_ and they’re going to do what they think is best for Magnus, no matter how much they grew to like Alec over the weeks and months they all started to spend more time together as a group.

He hopes the gesture he’s about to make will go over well with them no matter how it turns out, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly before he rings the buzzer.

It’s Catarina who answers, looking at him with an eyebrow already raised. “Come in, Alec. Is everything alright?”

He can’t blame her for the concern - his text of _‘Hey, can I talk with you and Ragnor alone? Don’t tell Magnus.’_ had to sound shady at best. Still, when he steps inside he sees that Ragnor is already waiting at the table and that they made coffee, clearly anticipating a conversation.

He shrugs his jacket off and hangs it up on the rack next to the door, kicking his shoes off and leaving them by the base before making his way over to the seat meant for him.  

“Yeah, everything’s fine. More than fine, actually... at least, I hope it will be.”

He’s rambling already and he hasn’t even been there a full minute. This is off to a great start.

“Good!” Ragnor chimes in, tone a little too bright. “Because Magnus keeps telling us about how you’re disappearing all the time and avoiding him when he tries to bring it up, so it sure would’ve been a shame if I had to do something about you cheating on my dearest friend.” The implications of just what ‘do something’ entailed were not lost on Alec.  

“What?! I would never--” Alec can’t even find the words to defend himself from such a ridiculous idea. If anything he’s worried he might love Magnus a bit _too much_ for where they’re at, the problem far from not loving him at all.  

“See?” Catarina says, visibly relaxing in her own chair. “For the record, I didn’t think you had it in you… but then, why _are_ we having a No-Magnus-Allowed secret meeting, if there’s nothing wrong?”

Alec fidgets. He felt a little more confident about this conversation before he realized that they thought he might be cheating on Magnus - that he’d even be capable of _considering_ it. But he’s here now, and his mind is made up. There’s no turning back, and if he wants to pull off the plan he has in mind he’s going to need Catarina and Ragnor on his side.

“I’m going to propose.” He says. “I was sneaking around to make the ring. I had to use a friend’s shop out of town, and I could only go after work or on weekends, so that’s where I keep sneaking off to. But I need to talk to you two first. You’re like family to him. And I know if you thought this was a terrible idea you’d say something-” Alec’s gaze drifts towards Ragnor specifically right then, and the man’s lips twitch up for a moment in response. “-so here it is: I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And it would mean everything to me to hear that you two don’t think this is the worst idea ever.”  

Cat and Ragnor share a look that Alec can’t immediately place, leaving him on the edge of his seat. Their approval means the world to him in this moment because as much as he loves Magnus they’ve been his closest friends for _years_. And if he’s missing something, or making a mistake he can’t see because he’s just too far gone in how he feels, they’ll be able to see it. Magnus once told him that he trusted them with his life so Alec knows he can at least trust them with this.

“I’ve certainly heard _worse_ ideas,” Ragnor says at length, earning him a punch to the shoulder by Catarina.

“You’re in love with him.” She says, and it isn’t a question. “And I know I don’t have to tell you this is a huge step, but... you’re positive?”

Alec nods. “I’ve never been more certain about anything.”

“You don’t think it’s too soon? You two haven’t even known each other a full year.” Ragnor asks with a bit more scrutiny.

Alec considers his response carefully. “Do you ever just… _know_ . In your heart. In your _soul_ that something’s just a part of you now and it isn’t going to change?” Alec smiles again, his entire face lighting up in the way it always does when he’s thinking about Magnus.  “Even if he says no, if it’s too soon for him, I can wait. I’ll wait as long as he needs. I only want this if he does, too.”

Ragnor nods slowly. “Alright then. For whatever it’s worth to you, I’ve only ever wanted to see the poor sap happy, and I haven’t seen him happier than when he’s with you. In fact, when you two don’t see each other for a few days he’s downright _unbearable_ to be around, so this is probably best for all involved.” Ragnor laughs, and Alec can’t tell if he’s joking or not. “But why do you care what we think, anyway? It isn’t our decision.”

“But I know the both of you would do anything for him - it’s one thing to humor having me around just because we’re dating. And another--”

“Alec, we’ve never humored you. Honestly? You’re the best thing - besides us - to happen to Magnus in years. And if he’s smart, he won’t leave you waiting forever.” Catarina has a few stray  tears in her eyes that she wipes away quickly. “I can’t believe Magnus is getting engaged.”

“Let’s not jump the gun here,” Alec is quick to point out. “I do have to ask first. But thank you. I hope he’s as enthusiastic about it as you are.” Alec pauses again. “Well, maybe a little more enthusiastic than Ragnor, but-”

“Watch it, Lightwood.”

They stay a little longer,with Alec filling them in on his idea to surprise Magnus at work and figuring out the logistics of sneaking him into the office, until his phone rings and he sees Magnus’ name on the screen. Alec’s eyes widen in panic and he hushes the other two, waiting until they’re totally silent before answering.

“Hey, what’s up?” A pause. “Yeah, I’m on my way back now. I just had to drop some checks off at the bank.”  Another pause, and he winces. “Yeah… it is really quiet here, isn’t it? Guess it’s a slow money day. Anyway, I’m going to hang up and head back, see you soon, alright?” Another quick pause. “Love you too, bye.”

Alec ends the call quickly, breathing a sigh of relief.

Ragnor rolls his eyes. “Anyone ever tell you you’re a terrible liar?”

Alec rolls his eyes right back, because he hardly saw not being used to lying . “Is that really such a bad thing?”

...little did he know, he was about to find out _exactly_ how bad of a thing it could be.  


	6. The Promise of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that one of the biggest tests in a relationship - after the obvious ones of moving in together and the point at which you start sharing finances - is planning a wedding. For something that’s meant to be a once-in-a-lifetime event, what people are and aren’t willing to agree or compromise on are often enough to put an end to things before they even properly begin. 
> 
> For others, it simply serves as further proof that this is the person they’re meant to be with; especially when what both of them want falls into some sort of perfect cosmic alignment. 
> 
> Alec prays that he and Magnus will fall into the second category.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The highly requested wedding side story, to mark the 1 year anniversary of the first chapter of Support System. <3

They say that one of the biggest tests in a relationship - after the obvious ones of moving in together and the point at which you start sharing finances - is planning a wedding. For something that’s meant to be a once-in-a-lifetime event, what people are and aren’t willing to agree or compromise on are often enough to put an end to things before they even properly begin.

For others, it simply serves as  further proof that this is the person they’re meant to be with; especially when what both of them want falls into some sort of perfect cosmic alignment.

Alec prays that he and Magnus will fall into the second category. He knows their relatively short time together before the proposal could work for them as easily as against them, but he’s willing to take the chance for the potential payoff. That payoff being a forever with Magnus Bane.

Thankfully, Alec’s hopes and prayers over the sort of pre-wedding couple he and Magnus would be are correct… eventually.

One day, near the start of the planning, Magnus takes out two sheets of paper with questions printed on them, handing ont to Alec and keeping one for himself.

“What’s this?” Alec asks, glancing curiously from it back up to Magnus.

“ _This_ ,” Magnus begins. “Is a preference questionnaire on a number of basic wedding decisions. Small or large, color scheme preferences, theme preferences, location, reception options, food to be served, cake flavor-”

“-the only important question.” Alec chimes in. “Alright, but why not just talk about all of this?”

“Because if you talk about it, one of us is going to go first, and the other is going to feel pressured to agree with them once they know what they want. _This_ is a way to ensure we both get to put ideas out there and exchange them at the same time to get an honest look at what the other thinks, and have a better idea where a middle ground might be.” He says this all very matter-of-factly, though he can tell by the look on Alec’s face that his fiance thinks at least slightly insane for it.

“Alright,” Alec finally agrees, going over to his bag to grab two pens, handing one to Magnus before taking his own and retreating to the opposite side of the living room.

Magnus is only halfway done with his questions when Alec folds his paper in half and leans back in his chair, closing his eyes to wait.

“...how are you done already?” Magnus demands.

“I guess I just know what I want,” is the cryptic reply he gets in return, Alec not even bothering to open his eyes while answering.

Magnus rushes through the rest, now even more curious to see what Alec’s thoughts are.

“Okay, done!” Magnus announces, causing Alec’s eyes to flutter open slowly. Crossing the room quickly he hands his paper over to Alec. “Time to trade.”

Alec takes Magnus’ sheet eagerly, handing his own over in turn. When Magnus unfolds it and reads the words on the page he’s filled with a mild annoyance.

Most of the answers, short of cake flavor (anything but carrot) and color scheme (blue and gold, which hardly counts as they already talked about that one) simply read:

_‘Whatever Magnus wants’_

“You didn’t take this seriously at all,” Magnus accuses, unable to keep the bit of edge from his voice.

“I did too,” Alec defends. “The only thing I want from this wedding is you. We could get married right here, right now, in sweatpants and with unruly bedhead, and I would be just as happy as if we were in a beautifully decorated cathedral full of hundreds of people.” Alec pauses, and Magnus can tell he’s having difficulty putting what he’s trying to explain into words. “I spent my entire life convinced I would never reach a point where something like this - something as simple as marrying a man I love - would be possible for me. That’s all I need. And if you have an actual preference that’ll make you happy, then it’s going to make me happy.”  

Alec watches Magnus search his expression carefully before sighing. “You’re infuriating, you know that?”

Alec grins. “Listen, as long as you didn’t put that you want carrot cake on this sheet, we’re going to be alright.” Alec reads through the answers to all of the questions carefully, a soft smile growing on his face as he does.

“You want a small wedding? I’m actually kinda surprised.” Alec prompts, inviting an explanation that Magnus begins after a moment of hesitation.

“I always have. I know I’m not one to shy away from attention normally, but something like this? I always felt like weddings should be more intimate. Loved ones only, not a chance to show off how many acquaintances you can get to give you a new toaster.” Magnus pauses, and Alec allows the silence to sit long enough for him to decide if he wants to continue with whatever thought he stopped on. When Magnus does it’s with a heavier tone. “When I was with Camille, she had all these plans that she’d talk about. Her dream wedding, something big, something flashy, and ridiculously expensive. Hundreds of roses, a Versace gown, a black and white theme and red theme. She had it all planned out to the last detail and made it very clear that I would have no say in the matter when the time came, even though I hated almost everything about what she described.” He frowns. “I just… I don’t want to be Camille. I don’t want to have every detail be what I want without you having a say.”

Alec puts Magnus’ sheet down and stands up from the chair he’s on, crossing the short distance between them to take Magnus’ hands in his own. “Magnus, you’re nothing like her, and you never could be, not even if you tried. I promise you, if I have an opinion on something I’ll tell you. If I don’t like something you want, I’ll tell you. I know I have just as much of a say in this as you do, if I want it.”

There’s a strange look on Magnus’ face at that, the conflict evident between wanting to plan everything exactly the way he wants it and still not believing that Alec isn’t just saying all that to make him happy.

“You promise? You swear on your life that if there’s _anything_ I suggest you don’t like, you’ll tell me?” Magnus insists.

“I swear on my life,” Alec promises, and the tension in Magnus’ expression eases.

“Alright.” Magnus agrees. “Thank you, Alexander. That means a lot to me.”

The planning falls together perfectly from then on out. They set a date for early October,  deciding on a small mountain resort which is mostly unused in the off-season of fall. Guests who don’t want to make the trek back after the ceremony can rent cabins to stay in overnight following the reception. And the view-- the view is amazing.  Alec has his first serious opinion of the planning process and it’s that he couldn’t imagine a more perfect venue. There’s a space to set up chairs and whatever sort of stage area they desire, and the backdrop of the mountains in the distance are breathtaking the first time he lays eyes on them.

But for all the grandeur of the backdrop, it has the potential for everything Magnus ever described to Alec as his ideal wedding - remote, intimate, minimalist. It isn’t about the surroundings, after all. It’s about the people involved. It’s about the two of them, and the friends and family they want to share one of the most important moments of their lives with. And if the scenery just happens to be a beautiful photo op, well, they certainly aren’t about to complain.

Alec’s parents, however, are not as immediately sold on the idea. With the promise to pay for anything the happy couple might want they’re more than eager to talk them into a cathedral in the city, one of the biggest ones with impressive stained glass and gorgeous altars. Or a private hall they could rent out, something large and showy, just because they can. Why they would choose something so simple when they could have, almost literally, _anything_ , is difficult for the Lightwoods to grasp. It takes more convincing than Alec is proud of for them to finally come around to the idea that none of that is what Magnus and Alec actually want.

Rather, mostly what Magnus wants, since there are a lot of things Alec is extremely willing to give Magnus full control over - themes and flowers and pretty much anything involving the word ‘arrangement’, for a start. Not that Magnus doesn’t run everything by him anyway; in fact, half the arguments they _do_ end up getting into are over the fact that Magnus still feels guilty essentially creating the wedding of his dreams unchecked.

So when Magnus insists he start chiming in with actual opinions instead of just an “I trust your judgement” every time Magnus brings up a decision they need to make, Alec starts catering all of his answers to whatever he knows will best fit the vision Magnus once described to him the day they talked about those question sheets. If Magnus is suspicious that almost all of Alec’s opinions line up almost perfectly with this own then he doesn’t say anything.

Because if he’s being honest? All that matters is that he has Magnus, and the rest just seems to fall into place these days.

\---

Magnus is pleased to note that, contrary to some initial concerns he may have had, despite his lack of preferences one way or another Alec still puts just as much work into the actual planning as he does when it comes to the legwork; things placing orders and picking up supplies here and there along the way, booking accommodations for friends as they RSVP and adjusting the food and drink accordingly. Magnus might be making most of the surface calls, but Alec is eager and willing to do as much of the actual work as he can. There’s hardly any stress between them over the weeks, and months, of planning: they agree on everything every step of the way.

Everything, that is, until one very important detail comes about at the end of July.

“We should get matching suits,” Magnus says one day. “I’ve already found a local tailor Raphael recommended who does impeccable work, and-”

“Actually,” Alec starts slowly, and Magnus can’t stop the unfiltered surprise from showing on his face over the fact that Alec actually has an opinion on something like this - let alone one that sounds like it’s about to disagree with Magnus’ plan. “I was thinking that we should each pick our own.”

“Well, yeah. Of course you can pick your own style while we’re there--” Magnus starts to agree, but Alec is already shaking his head again and Magnus falls silent, brows furrowed in confusion.

“No. I mean entirely on our own. I want to be 100% surprised when I see you for the first time that day, and vice versa. No matching up beforehand, or getting them done together. Not even a glimpse of the other’s before we meet to walk down that aisle. **”**

Magnus frowns. He wants to be the sort of person who can just nod and go, ‘Sure! It’s the first thing you’ve really wanted so far, of course we can do that part your way’, but when it comes to this? He’s… reluctant, to say the least. And he knows that it shows by the way Alec looks more worried he said something wrong the longer Magnus’ prolonged silence stretches out.

“Listen,” Magnus starts in a cautious, gentle tone. “I can appreciate the sentiment behind the idea, but… I mean, not that you wouldn’t look stunning in _anything_ you picked, but I just don’t want a million photos on my wedding day of me clashing with my husband.”

It’s a fair concern, Alec has to realize. After all, without any comparison beforehand or limitations, what’s to stop one of them from ending up in a magenta three piece suit while the other dons a forest green tux? Not that either of them _would_ , it’s the worst-case scenario that Magnus is picturing at the idea of going into this particular aspect entirely blind.

“Alright then, we make ground rules. Black base, and only the blue and gold from the theme allowed as accents. No way to clash then, is there? And it keeps the surprise factor, for the most part.” When Magnus doesn’t look entirely convinced Alec adds, “And I’ll make sure Izzy gives me the okay before I buy it.”

At that, Magnus laughs. Any tension previously there over trying to politely turn down Alec’s only request so far is gone, replaced instead by an only _slightly_ skeptical air of intrigue.  It’s a bit of a whiplash effect, having such an important detail entirely out of his control - especially after having nearly full planning privileges of everything up to this point - but in the end Magnus gives a resolute nod.

“Alright. A total surprise to the two of us, but Isabelle gets to give mine the okay as well, and approve the two of them as a set before we’re finished. She’s done wonders with some detailing ideas so far, I trust her explicitly to make sure we aren’t both wildly off base with whatever we pick out.”

“Deal,” Alec eagerly agrees, already grinning from ear-to-ear. And that look is all Magnus needs to know he made the right call. That smile is the only thing he ever wants to see on his fiance’s face for the rest of their lives.

Alec is still grinning when he adds, laughing a bit. “That sort of compliment is going to go directly to her head, though, so best to keep that between the two of us. Otherwise neither of us will get to make a single decision for the next two months.”

\---

Those next two months pass by impossibly fast for Magnus, who finds himself nervously pacing the room reserved for him to get ready in while Catarina fusses with a piece of his hair and Ragnor stands idly by as ‘emotional’ support, every once and a while reminding him that he doesn’t want worry crinkles in his eye makeup so he should probably just take a deep breath and sit down.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” he says, taking one more look in the full length mirror on the closet door. The navy blue tux he picked out looks, if he may say so himself, _stunning_ on him, fitted to perfection and coupled with a black undershirt he leaves the top two buttons undone on, forgoing a tie after much debate. “I know I haven’t seen the finished product since Isabelle put the final touches on everything, but I just know it’s going to be perfect.”  
  
“Of course it is,” Cat reassures him. “Because it’s you and Alec, and _that’s_ what makes this day perfect. Everything could go wrong but I don’t think it’d faze either of you in the slightest once you’re up there with each other.” She smiles, ducking her head a bit to try and hide the fact that she’s wiping away a stray tear.

Ragnor huffs out a laugh. “Please, Catarina. If you’re this bad with those two I can only imagine how insufferably sentimental you’d be on your own wedding day. I’m positive you wouldn’t even manage the words ‘I do’ through the weeping.”

Cat turns her attention away from Magnus just long enough to roll her eyes at Ragnor. “That would imply you’re ever going to actually propose, so I don’t think either of us have much to worry about there.” Though her tone is pointed it lacks any actual anger as she speaks.

Magnus shoots Ragnor a knowing smirk from behind Cat’s back. Just a week or so ago Ragnor - the same person who insisted his entire life that he never wants to get married and that marriage is just a scam to convince people their love is somehow less valid if it isn’t documented - confided in Magnus that he thinks he might’ve held bitter resentment against the institution without just cause. And that, in fact, he’s humoring the idea of proposing to Cat sometime soon.

Ragnor, in turn, meets Magnus’ smirk with a warning glare as Catarina turns back around to face the groom.

“Well, one of us in this room _does_ have to worry about weeping through their ‘I Do’s, and that someone is very concerned about the actual waterproof-ness of this eyeliner.” Magnus admits, and the three of them share a bit of too-loud laughter that’s equal part excitement and nerves.

\---

It’s that same laughter which reaches Alexander just one room over. Alec is also getting dressed and making any final, last-minute adjustments before they’d be ushered out one by one to the staging area, which sounds much more formal and ceremonial than it really is.

After all, the guest total is a little under 20 people. Which is good, because Alec isn’t sure he’ll be able to get through his vows in one piece in front of the few people he trusts, let alone a room full of vague acquaintances. He’s secretly relieved that Magnus wanted something small - at least this way he’ll only have a handful of people to be mortified in front of if he messes something up.

It’s like his mother can read his mind because she chooses that very moment to say, “Alec, relax. It’s going to be fine.” Maryse takes a moment to adjust Alec’s black bow-tie at the top of his white dress shirt, which stands out in stark contrast to the gold and black suit jacket he picked out on his very first trip to the tailor with Isabelle. He was drawn to it almost instantly, and though he’s a little concerned over how flashy and out of his usual comfort zone it is, the moment he put it on he knew it was the one.

He only hopes Magnus feels the same when he sees it.

“Do you hear them laughing in there? How can he be so calm?! Why am I the only nervous one here!?” Alec asks, pacing after stopping just long enough for his tie to be fixed before starting up again.

“You’re not. I’m sure he’s a little anxious, too. It’s only natural. But you have nothing to worry about - I listened to you go over your vows a dozen times and you made me cry each and every one. He’s going to love them. In fact, you could say _anything_ up there and he’d love it, because he loves _you_. Not some speech you put on a card.” She speaks with the calm reassurance only a mother can possess in a moment like this, even though her eyes shine with the hint of tears she blinks away just as quickly as they surface.

Alec nods. “Thanks. You’re right. I know you’re right. This is just… I still can’t believe this is something I get to have, you know? Part of me is still afraid it’s all just a dream and I’ll wake up at any moment and be right back where I started.”

Maryse smiles, but there's a hint of sadness to it. “I’m sorry you ever thought you couldn’t have this happiness. But you can, and you _do_ , and it isn’t going anywhere.”

She looks like she’s about to say something else when there’s a knock on the door and Isabelle’s voice tells them from the other side that it’s time to start.

“Ready?” Maryse asks, holding her arm out to Alec who takes it, linking it around his own.

“Yeah,” Alec says with a small nod. “I am.”

They head out to an area behind where the guests are seated. From here he can see three rows of chairs with a space between them, decorated with delicate white fabric with gold and blue accents. The fabric is cleverly used to section off the aisle leading to the front where a wooden arch is adorned with more white and gold flowers. The mountains and valley that can be seen beyond the front of the ceremony area is gorgeous - without a cloud in the sky it’s the most perfect weather he could’ve hoped for. Maryse gives him a hug and whispers, “I’m so proud of you, Alec.” before placing a kiss on his cheek and going to take her seat, leaving him waiting alone on one side of am opaque divider.

From the other side of the divider Alec sees Catarina and Ragnor emerge, following Maryse towards the seats in the front but where Maryse turns left, Cat and Ragnor turn right to sit on the opposite side of the aisle. Alec’s heart feels like it leaps directly into his throat- he knows that Magnus is waiting just on the other side of the divider, _just out of sight_. He’s almost convinced he can hear him breathing as they both wait for the cue to step forward.

When they discussed who would walk down the aisle first for hours one night without coming to an agreement, it was Magnus who finally suggested they walk together. _‘Why not?’_ Magnus had asked. _‘It can be symbolic. Why not start the rest of our lives together… together? It isn’t like we need anyone to give us away. All we need is each other.’_ And it felt so undeniably right that both of them were surprised they hadn’t considered it sooner.

Alec jolts from the memory at the sudden sound of music. One of Magnus’ friends, Jem, plays a violin cover of “A Thousand Years” that already has tears stinging Alec’s eyes and he realizes just how doomed he is, unable to make it through the first few seconds of the ceremony without feeling entirely overwhelmed with emotion.

The cue in the music hits and Alec steps out from his side of the divider at the same moment Magnus does. All eyes are on them as the guests stand and turn to watch but Alec wouldn’t notice if there wasn’t a single other person in attendance - all he can see is Magnus, and for a moment he forgets how to breathe.

In fact, he forgets to do _anything_ , and with a small smile Magnus has to extend an arm and give Alec a tug forward to get him moving again from where he stands rooted in place, taking in the image of the man he loves, the picture of perfection in a blue and black suit with blue streaks in his hair to match.

The music continues to play, and Magnus links his arm around Alec’s before whispering into his ear, “Plan on joining me up there, or do you just want to watch from back here?”

Alec remembers himself, and where he is, and what he’s about to do. “Right. Of course, it’s just… you’re just…” Alec trails off, smiling as she shakes his head.

“Save it for the vows, Shakespeare,” Magnus says, taking the first step forward. “But you look beautiful, too.”  
  
Alec quickly falls into step beside him, finally tearing his eyes off of Magnus just long enough to survey the guests. The first person to catch his eye is Raphael, who waits for them both at the front. As neither of them are particularly religious, both were relieved to realize Magnus had a friend who happened to be ordained to officiate weddings, sparing them the unfortunate alternative of bringing a total stranger into such a key role.

Scanning the rest of the guests, Isablle, Max, Robert, and Maryse are all sat together near the front. Ragnor and Catarina are there as well, with Simon, Jace, Maia, and Rosa. Alec also extended invitations to Underhill and Lydia while Magnus has a few new friends he’s grown close with at the museum rounding out the group, including a girl named Clary who is slowly but surely growing on Alec.

It’s a small, intimate group.

And it’s perfect.

“Good afternoon. We’re pleased to have you all here to share in this very special union between Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood.” Raphael begins, but after that Alec barely hears a word that’s said of the official ceremony. His attention is difficult to pull from the thoughts of an unwavering love, of a family, of sharing every milestone and supporting one another through every failure. He looks into Magnus’ eyes and sees _a future_ with such startling clarity it’s almost overwhelming.

He can feel his pulse begin to race when Raphael announces it’s his turn to start the vows they wrote for one another.

Suddenly everything Alec rehearsed for hours is gone, his mind blank. He panics for a moment, but all it takes is a small nod of reassurance from Magnus to know that he doesn’t need some rehearsed script; not here in this moment when he feels like he could let his love for Magnus flow out of him for years on end and still never run out of things to say.

“Magnus,” Alec starts, voice quiet at first as if he doesn’t care if anyone else can hear him. And part of him doesn’t. There’s only one person in front of him who matters in this moment, and it’s Magnus. “I never dreamed of meeting someone like you. Someone who would accept me for all of my flaws and insecurities… someone who would come into my life while I was still hiding who I was and be willing to wait, to take things at my pace while I found my footing. You never once rushed me - not that you had much of a chance to, because the moment I fell for you I fell hard and fast.

“You gave me a space where I felt comfortable enough to be my true self for the first time in my entire life, and there aren’t enough words to express how much that meant - and still means - to me. I found a home in you... I never knew that you could feel the same sort of comfort and security in a person as you could in a place, until you came along and gave all of that to me without ever even trying. That’s just the sort of person you are, not just to me but to everyone lucky enough to have you in their life. I just happened to be the luckiest.”

Alec laughs a little there, but seeing the shine of tears in Magnus’ eyes is enough to force him to clear his throat twice before he stops being choked up too much to continue speaking.

“I owe you so much more than I could ever repay, but I think I’ll be able to make a decent dent now that I have the rest of our lives together to try. I vow to stay by your side, day and night, through the good times and the bad... not that any time can be truly bad so long as we have each other. I never imagined I’d love anyone as much as I love you. You light up every room you walk into and nothing makes me happier than the knowledge that I get to live with that light, with that joy, that undeniable spark, every day for the rest of my life.

"I told you once that maybe I was helping fate along, but the truth is I don’t think I had to. I think this was always meant to be. _We_ were always meant to be. Because nothing in my life has ever felt as natural as loving you.”  

\---

From the moment Magnus steps past the divider, he knows the eyeliner is a lost cause. One look at Alec in his striking black and gold jacket (which, Magnus notes, brings out every golden fleck in his hazel eyes as the sun hits him) and he’s a goner, a grin spreading across his face that he couldn’t get rid of if he tried.

Not that he wants to. It’s his wedding day, after all, and what good is that if it isn’t the cliche’ happiest day of his life? He gets why Alec wanted to keep their outfits a secret from one another now. He admittedly had his doubts at first but as his eyes widen in surprise and he’s caught entirely off-guard by the vision in front of him it adds so much more to the moment than he ever could’ve imagined.

Alec never ceases to amaze him.

Magnus recovers from their mutual shock first, taking a step and urging Alec to follow after linking their arms and giving him a gentle tug forward. Alec stutters through what is almost positively meant to be a compliment, which makes Magnus smile even wider, unable to avoid the light jab at how tongue-tied his fiance is before they both fall silent and make their way down the (thankfully) short aisle to the front archway.

The view is sensational, but Magnus hardly notices. All he can see is Alec who looks so caught up in the moment that he nearly misses his cues once or twice. It’s endearing, as everything about Alec tends to be in Magnus’ eyes. Well, endearing and a bit blurry as the tears start to fall despite his best efforts to restrain them during Alec’s vows. If it’s possible to love Alexander any more than he already does, it happens now. It may be a bit rambly but it’s honest, and heartfelt, and enough to make Magnus question what he did in his life to deserve someone so remarkable.

Once Alec is finished Magnus wipes at his eyes, giving in to a quick sniffle, certain he sees Ragnor snapping a few quick photos on his phone of him just then, probably for blackmail later.

“...I’m supposed to follow that?” Magnus says, the words coming out in a breath of disbelief. Most of their friends laugh, which is a relief because he needs the extra few seconds to regain his own composure enough to formulate a single coherent thought, let alone recite his vows.

The laughter fades and silence fills the air again and all eyes are on him.

“I’m not sure how many of you know this,” Magnus starts properly, turning his attention away from Alec and towards their family and friends for a moment. “But Alexander actually turned me down the first time we met in person. We spoke online only a few times before then and didn’t have the slightest clue we lived in the same half of the country, let alone the same city. I was outside a coffee shop and he bumped into me and spilled my drink on my shirt, and when I told him he could repay me buy buying me a drink he very politely shot me down. I can safely say this may be the only time I’ve ever been happy about being rejected, because I don’t think we were ever supposed to fall for each other over drinks and dances.

"When we fell in love, it was through words. Without knowing what you looked like, or sounded like, or where you lived or what you did for a living, I got to know _you,_ one message at a time. No outside influences, no distractions. It didn’t take me very long to realize you were more than just a way to pass the time and that I looked forward to talking to you more and more each day. That never stopped, not after we met, not even now. Not a day passes that I don’t look forward to every second of my future I get to spend with you.  

"From day one you let me in. It was easier when you didn’t really know me and we were just names on a computer screen. But even after we met, whether it was something as simple as reaching out and taking my hand in that coffee shop or calling me when you needed help, you made it clear that I was someone worth taking a risk with. I’ve never been anyone’s priority before and you made me feel seen and wanted in ways I didn’t realize I deserve to feel... and I vow to always be here for you to reach out to, a hand to hold in every victory and through each defeat, for as long as you’ll keep me by your side. I promise you’ll never have to fight another battle alone for as long as I live.

"I never was a big believer in fate, or destiny, or anything like that;  but I _am_ a big believer in _us_ , and the love we share holds more weight to me than any cosmic influence. I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and it’s an honor to get to love you for the rest of our lives.”

“I love you too,” Alec says, unable to stop himself. And then through a half-sob, half laugh, adds, “God, can we get to the part where we kiss already?”

Magnus can’t help but laugh as well, eternally grateful that this is the man he gets to marry. After so many years doubting that he was the sort of person meant for a ‘forever’ sort of love, he found Alec, his disaster of a fiance who can’t even make it through the wedding ceremony without making him laugh. “I think we’re there, darling.”

On cue, Raphael holds out a box with two rings inside. Magnus takes one first.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” He slides it easily onto Alec’s finger, though he notes that both of their hands are shaking slightly and hopes that Ragnor can’t see it from his seat or else he’ll never hear the end of it.

Alec takes out the second ring.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” It’s strange to see himself without a single piece of jewelry adorning his unusually bare hands, but as Alec slides the wedding band on his finger the weight of it is instantly comforting, like a missing piece finally falling into place.

“I now pronounce you husbands. Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane, you may now kiss-” But Raphael doesn’t have a chance to finish before Alec is surging forward, reaching out to grab Magnus by the lapels of his jacket and pull him in to close the distance between them.

Their first kiss as husbands is through smiles so wide they can barely keep their lips together, dissolving into small, satisfied bubbles of laughter at the end before turning and facing their family and friends. For such a small group of people, they sure can make a lot of noise, Magnus notes. Applause and cheers fill the air and almost seem to echo in the open space around them.

But even as they move to face forward, his head turns to look over at Alec again. He wants to pay more attention to the love and support being shown, really he does; Magnus is vaguely aware of confetti being thrown and a cat-call or two he dimly acknowledges as Jace and Simon, but it all comes second to the command his husband has over all of his focus just then.

_His husband._

Magnus can’t bring himself to look away from Alec just yet, and as their gazes meet it’s clear that Alec feels the same. They lean in for another kiss, slower this time, with watery eyes shining with pride and love and the promise of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely not done adding to this Back-Up Log of side stories and moments because I love this story/AU with all of my heart and soul. But I wanted to say a huge, sincere thank you to anyone who ever took a moment to leave a kudos, or a comment, or a like/reblog/retweet, because a year later and the support and love this little passion project of mine still gets is amazing, and I appreciate every single interaction. <3 <3
> 
> For those of you who who would love a better visual because I'm the worst at describing... anything. [Alec's Suit](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0826/7263/products/IMG_1511-1.jpg?v=1533724930), [Magnus' Suit](https://imgur.com/n5s7cLK), [The Wedding Set-Up](https://imgur.com/2iUqJMN)

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com)! I'm always looking for more friends on there to chat with! And also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! Prompts (for this series or anything else) are welcome!<3 )


End file.
